


Transformed

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermann worries and Newt has changed into a Kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformed

Title: Transformed  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,284  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: In which Hermann worries and Newt has changed into a Kaiju.

 

The last few days have been incredibly stressful for Hermann. While the medically induced coma Newt is currently in seems to have helped with the pain, his skin is starting to look bad. Newt's skin color is growing steadily worse and the flesh itself is flaking. Everyone has a different opinion on how to fix the problem. Hermann argues with biologists, doctors of various fields, and even a zoologist before he figures out who he really should be talking to.

Hermann finds a contact number for Hannibal Chau in Pentecost's files. Hannibal is the last person he wants to speak to, the man is a criminal and would probably love to chop Newt into parts to sell, but Hermann has no other options. Much to Hermann's surprise, Hannibal proves to be a semi-decent human being. Hannibal actually likes Newt, thinks 'the kid has balls the size of the Shatterdome', and he send over some creams for Hermann to put on Newt's skin.

The creams actually work. Newt's color goes back to the blue/black it was previously instead of the grey it has been for days. Some of the worry Hermann's feeling finally vanishes and he manages to eat most of the food Mako brings him for lunch. The day after Hermann uses the creams, the doctors decide Newt's body is finished transforming. They stop the medications keeping him asleep and tell Hermann that Newt will hopefully wake up in the next forty-eight hours.

\---

_Hermann?_

Hermann pauses in his reading. He swears he just heard Newt's voice, but that's impossible. The smaller man has been unable to speak due to his transformation into some sort of Kaiju. Not only has Newt's entire facial structure changed, his vocal chords no longer work the same way a human's do.

He slips his bookmark into the book before setting it on the empty chair next to him. Hermann rubs his tired eyes. If he's starting to hear things, perhaps he should get some rest. He tries to remember the last time he's slept more than a few hours at a time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hermann sees movement on the bed. He sits up straighter. Newt's new body was too large for a regular medical bed, so the Marshall managed to talk the zoo into loaning one. Hermann focuses his gaze on the bed. He sees the tips of Newt's claws twitch. That's more motion than he's seen in a week.

Hermann tries not to think about the agony Newt had gone through before the doctors came up with a way to keep him under for more than an hour at a time. The pain had been so severe Hermann felt it through their Hivemind connection. He shudders at the memory.

_Hermann? What's going on? I feel... all discombobulated, man. My mouth tastes like something died and then came back to life as a zombie only to throw up on itself before dying again._

Hermann rises to his feet, wincing as pain flares from his hip down to his knee. He takes a deep breath as he walks over to the bed. Newt blinks at him drowsily. Hermann claps a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his emotions under control.

_What's wrong, Hermann?_

"Nothing's wrong, Newton. Everything is fine." He reaches out and gently touches Newt's cheek. Newt makes an odd purring noise deep in his throat at the contact. "Do you know where you are and what happened?"

 _I think I'm in the medical wing. It hurt, Hermann, it hurt so much. It felt like I was coming apart from the inside out. I was changing into..._ Newt goes still. _Hermann, my mouth isn't moving. You can hear me though, can't you? I'm not just going crazy and talking to myself?_ There's a panicky edge to Newt's words and Hermann sees his tail lash on the bed.

"I think you're talking to me through our connection." Hermann knows he should push the button to call the doctors. The hand not touching Newt inches for the call button. He stops before his finger makes contact. "If you're going crazy, then I am too because I can hear what you're saying."

 _We could be having some sort of mass hallucination brought on by Drifting with a Kaiju._ Newt tries to sit up, only to discover his wrists and ankles are tied down. _Hermann? Can you get me out of this?_

"Give me a moment." Hermann scowls at the first restraint as he fumbles with it. Once he gets it undone, he massages the skin of Newt's wrist. He repeats the action with the other wrist and both ankles. "They were afraid you'd lash out and accidentally hurt someone. They didn't know if you'd wake up different."

 _I feel a bit wobbly._ Newt glances down at the floor. _I have no idea how to stand up now, Hermann. My feet aren't even the same shape they used to be._

"How would I know? You're the biologist and the Kaiju expert." They both stare at Newt's new feet for a moment. "What were those dinosaurs that chased those poor people in that movie you made me watch with you every time we got drunk together?"

 _The raptors?_ Newt's eyes widen. _Dude, I have raptor feet! I bet I can outrun a cheetah now._

"I'd settle for you being able to stand and maybe walk across the room first." Hermann bites his lip. "Do you want me to get one of the doctors?"

 _Not yet. I want to see if I can do this myself._ Newt starts to slide toward the edge of the bed. _I might need your help, Hermann._

"Tell me what to do."

 _Take two steps to your left. Yeah, that's it. Just hold still._ Newt carefully sets one foot on the floor. _Dang, that's cold._ He eases the other foot down, then braces his hand on Hermann's shoulder before standing up. _Whoa, this is wild._ His tail swings wildly until he finds his balance. _This is so awesome._

"Mind the claws, Newton." Newt is heavier than Hermann expected and his bad leg gives a warning twinge. "Walking would be good now."

 _Oh, right. Sorry._ When Newt takes a step forward, Hermann moves with him. _I'm walking, Hermann!_

"Yes, you are." Hermann chuckles. "Shall we go all the way to the door?"

_Sure._

As they continued to move, Newt's legs lose their wobble. His pace becomes steady and he lets go of Hermann's shoulder to try a few steps on his own. Hermann makes sure to stay within reach in case Newt stumbles or falls. They pause by the door for Newt to catch his breath.

 _You were here the whole time._ It isn't a question, but Hermann nods anyway. _I could feel you when I was sleeping. Is that weird? You were so scared and I couldn't do anything to make it better._

Something inside of Hermann crumbles. He grips the handle of his cane until his fingers start to ache. "I was terrified I was going to lose you, Newt."

 _You called me Newt._ The amount of joy coming from Newt is almost overwhelming. _I'm still here, Hermann. I'm still me. I'm just... different._ He suddenly looks almost bashful. _Could you give me a hug? You don't have to, I just..._

Hermann turns, wrapping his arms around Newt's back. He doesn't even flinch when he feels the tips of Newt's claws press against his back. Newt rests his chin on Hermann's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay."

 _Me too._ Newt pulls back a little. _Uh, Hermann? Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to use the bathroom now?_

"I'll get a doctor."


End file.
